The invention relates generally to the field of transaction cards, and in particular to the production of such cards. More specifically, the invention relates to the initializing or personalization of such cards before being sent to a user.
Transaction cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, ATM cards, bank cards, etc., are increasingly replacing other types of tender in consumer transactions. In addition, vendors and merchants are issuing ever more types of transaction cards, such as loyalty cards, gift cards, stored valued cards, etc., for sales promotions and the cultivation of customer loyalty. As a result, consumers are struggling to find more room in their wallets and carrying cases to store an expanding assortment of transaction cards.
While consumers juggle increasing numbers of transaction cards, they still generally rely on a small subset of cards for most of their purchases. For example, a consumer may use a favorite credit card for most purchases, and rarely use other credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, etc. For this subset of frequently used cards, consumers desire fast and easy card accessibility relative to the rest of the cards they carry.
One way to improve accessibility of frequently used cards is by allowing them to be stored in a separate location from the traditional wallet or carrying case. Such cards could be stored on key-chains, lanyards, hooks, or other similar devices that are easily retrieved from a bag or pocket. Thus, when a consumer needs to use the card during a transaction, the card may be quickly retrieved and given to the merchant. This provides an added level of convenience to the consumer by making the payment process quicker and simpler. Additionally, the merchant is able to move customers through the line more quickly, improving customer satisfaction. Another benefit is that frequently used cards stored on a key-chain or like device are less likely to be lost. This is because a single card is much more easily misplaced than a card attached to a key-chain.
Conventionally sized cards, however, are too large and cumbersome to be conveniently stored on a key-chain or like device. The individual items on a key chain should be small and compact so that the key-chain can accommodate numerous items. Further, key-chains and the like are often placed in the pockets of clothing, which may be small. Finally, larger items, such as conventional credit cards, could be bent or otherwise damaged when stored on a device such as a key-chain. Thus, for a card to be effectively carried on a key-chain, its size must be significantly reduced.
For conventional contact transaction cards, the degree to which the card may be reduced in size or changed in shape is limited by the requirements of the contact interface. For example, many conventional transaction cards having a magnetic stripe that contacts a stripe reader on a point-of-sale (“POS”) terminal when a user “swipes” the card to make a purchase or payment. In order to ensure interoperability between the magnetic stripe readers and cards bearing magnetic stripes, the parameters defining the magnetic stripe are governed by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) and the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC). ISO/IEC 7811 provides standards for the physical characteristics of the magnetic stripe including the location of the stripe on the card, the surface profile of the stripe, and the height of the stripe above the card surface. Conforming to the standard requires significant restrictions on the size and shape of the transaction card.
Transaction cards with non-standard shapes and sizes also present difficulties for merchants and service providers trying to attract the attention of consumers in a crowded and competitive market for such cards. Small sized cards, for example, are difficult to see at a distance, and have a more limited surface space for branding and advertisements. Cards with odd shapes can be difficult to package and display. Thus, there is a need for a transaction card solution that permits the cards to have a wide range of forms (including forms that do not conform to the ISO/IEC 7811 standard) while also being easy for merchants, vendors, service providers, etc. to package and display.